El duelo
by Eternauta
Summary: Un combate decisivo para Apachai, ¿Te atreverás a leerlo?


**El duelo**

Apachai Hopachai, el dios de la muerte del muay thai, un miembro y maestro del Ryu Zampaku, el amante de los niños y animales, el que además podía hablar con ellos. El que aprendió a controlar sus golpes por el bien de Kenichi, su discípulo y protegido, el niño eterno. Él, uno de los artistas marciales más poderosos del mundo, estaba en una terrible encrucijada, estaba indudablemente "contra las cuerdas".

Gotas de sudor caían por su cara y brazos, apretaba sus dientes haciéndolos crujir y tensaba sus músculos con todas sus fuerzas. En muy pocas batallas había tenido tantas dificultades con un rival. Agaard, Hayato, Honoka, Los recordaba muy bien, en todos sus duelos, cada uno un maestro en su disciplina, cada uno le había significado el mayor uso de sus habilidades físicas y mentales (aunque podrían parecer escasos). Su actual rival también tenía el nivel de maestro, y no le sorprendía, había convivido con ella durante un largo tiempo. Era uno de los maestros del Ryu Zampaku, por lo tanto una de las mejores guerreras que habían existido.

_Shigure__, _su mente pronunció el nombre de su rival, la experta en el manejo de todas las armas. Miró como empuñaba su arma, de manera firme pero suave, como la movía, tan rápido y fluido que una persona normal no habría conseguido notar los movimientos. Pero él no se quedaba atrás, sus movimientos eran, a la vez, fuertes, veloces e intensos.

_Estás…derrotado-_ salió de los labios de su rival. Su mirada inexpresiva no mostraba la satisfacción de derrotarlo, sin embargo era inexplicable el sentimiento de poder vencer a su amigo, pero ella no mostraba ni un rasgo de felicidad.

_-__¡Aaaaapaaaaa!-_ dijo el gigante tailandés. Estaba listo, era su momento de atacar y no lo iba a dejar pasar. Se preparó mentalmente, en una milésima de segundo, y se movió, el ataque fue rápido y contundente, sin embargo, Shigure lo evadió, de manera grácil, casi burlesca, si esa actitud podría ser posible en la muchacha.

_- Fa...llas…te-_ dijo la experta en armas, movió levemente sus dedos y contraatacó. Su golpe fue certero más no poderoso. Apachai tenía posibilidades de derrotarla.

_- _El moreno, volvió a la carga, con una ráfaga de golpes indetectables para los que no eran de su nivel, pero Shigure lograba evadirlo_- Apapapapapapapapa_- a pesar de no poder acertarle un golpe, Apachai seguía con su ataque.

_- Per…de…dor-_ salió disimuladamente de los labios de la muchacha que tenía a su lado. Ella se movía perfectamente en el escenario de su batalla, a él, al contrario, le costaba encontrar el equilibrio.

Apa- Apachai estaba profundamente concentrado en su duelo, pero no era suficiente, su contrincante lo estaba derrotando y no había nada que poder hacer. Él Tenia poca energía, poca estamina, ella, por otro lado, estaba perfectamente ni un rasguño había recibido. Pero eso no iba a durar por mucho tiempo, si iba a ser derrotado, eliminado, muerto, lo haría peleando, como lo hizo con Agaard y al final volvió de la muerte y ganó. Así lo haría… apostaría su vida en un solo ataque, su mas poderoso y efectivo ataque y si lograba darle, seria indiscutiblemente el ganador. ¿Podría hacerlo?

Todo comenzó, una situación de vida o muerte, si todo salía como deseaba ganaba, sino… Game Over. Shigure lo atacaba, de manera rápida y efectiva, no lo dejaba realizar ni un movimiento, el solo lograba defenderse, bloquear los ataques de la ninja, estaba arrinconado pero tenía las posibilidades de atacar, sabía que en cuanto ella dejara al menos un pequeñísimo hueco en su defensa la derrotaría.

Ella se movía de un lado para el otro, atacando por la izquierda por la derecha, por arriba y por abajo. Apachai solo retrocedía, bloqueando los ataques. Entonces, todo sucedió en un instante, el momento crucial del combate, lo único que importa, ese instante donde el destino elige al vencedor, donde la suerte, las habilidades y las técnicas de los combatientes se unen para definir al mejor… Shigure, motivada por la actitud defensiva de su contrincante, saltó para derrotarlo por los aires, como un águila que agarra en pleno vuelo a un inocente corderito destinado a ser la cena de su captor. Pero, Hopachai notó el movimiento, el rodó, evadiendo el golpe final de Shigure. Al aterrizar, se dio cuenta de su grave error:

Ella de espalda, sin posibilidad de moverse, el parado observándola en su derrota, era el instante para lucirse, efectuar la combinación perfecta de movimientos, que había practicado incansablemente durante días, era el golpe definitivo, casi imposible de realizarlo, pero él perseverante y logró hacerlo. El movimiento de sus pulgares fue crucial y nada pudo hacer Shigure para contrarrestar aquel movimiento. Antes de que la muchacha pudiera siquiera efectuar un mísero movimiento, Apachai llevó la pierna hacia atrás, mientras esta se cubría de fuego y como un meteoro hizo que su pie impacte en la espalda de su rival, lanzándola fuera del escenario mientras las llamas la cubrían.

_-Apa gané apa gané apa gané apa gané- _

_-Wow, Sakaki, que realismo tiene el juego que les compraste-_

_- ¡Ey! No cambies el tema, me debes una cerveza, Akisame-_

_- No te deprimas Shigure, la próxima seguro ganarás…y ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato?...ay…espera… no… yo no quería tocar ahí… ¡se me resbaló la mano!...Aaay-_

Así fue como Apachai venció a su gran amiga Shigure en los videojuegos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno primero que nada, gracias por leer esto, es lo primero que publiqué en mi vida (por eso elegí hacerlo tan corto) y espero que les haya gustado mi historia con su extraño fin... espero no haber sido tan confuso ni tan ovbio. Por último, pido y agradezco todas las criticas y consejos que se les ocurra<strong>_


End file.
